When I'm Inside You
by eos nicte
Summary: Lo último que recordaba era haberle clavado una estaca en el pecho y... haber probado su sangre. "Bájame la bragueta", escuchó. Puta compulsión.


_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Dangerous Liaisons"._

 _Disclaimer: personajes y tramas reconocibles no me pertenecen. No copyright infringements intended._

 _Aviso: lemon, slash._

* * *

 _n/a: regalo para Ilove'S_

.

 **When I'm Inside You**

.

.

La humedad nocturna se abrazaba al asfalto de la carretera de entrada a Mystic Falls. Unas botas golpeaban el suelo con fuerza, marcando un paso rudo y seguro. El agua de los charcos temblaba casi con miedo, formando ondas en las superficies.

Kai detuvo sus pasos, escrutó su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados y aspiró con atención. El aroma de la sangre estremeció sus colmillos. Varias venas negras recorrieron el bajo de sus ojos, y desapareció hacia el olor de su víctima.

―… _harder to hide than I thought. Maybe I just wanna be yours_ ―tarareaba una chica deliciosa de pelo castaño y largo. Contoneaba sus caderas suavemente, con la mirada provocativa clavada en la de Kol Mikaelson.

Kol le miraba a su vez sensual, con brasas brillando en sus ojos. Sentado en un banco en medio de una calle desierta , sonreía de medio lado sintiendo una excitación casi sexual. Joder, cómo disfrutaba de aquella visión, de esa estúpida humana. Presa de la compulsión, cantaba y bailaba con deseo mientras desde una de sus muñecas abiertas se deslizaba un espeso hilo de sangre, cayendo varias gotas dentro de la botella de whisky que balanceaba. No sangraba tanto como para que se desperdiciara mucho alimento, pero sí lo suficiente para hacerlo divertido.

Kol ensanchó su sonrisa. Joder… no podía esperar a beber la sangre de las humanas, con un leve toque amargo de whisky, era su preferida sin duda.

En unos segundos Kai se detuvo frente a un pueblo cercano. Volvió a aspirar el aroma a hierro y su pecho tembló con un gruñido contenido. Tenía hambre. Mucha. Necesitaba desgarrar carne. Había oído que los vampiros recién convertidos tenían una sed de sangre monstruosa pero aquello… Todo lo que podía pensar era en una cascada de sangre caliente deslizándose por su garganta. Gruñó frustrado, y aguzó la vista, o el olfato o el oído o lo que coño le hubiera llevado hasta allí.

Percibió sangre humana, de dos cuerpos todavía latentes, y también… Un vampiro. Debía ser quien se había alimentado de todos los habitantes de ese pueblo desierto hasta matarlos. Sonrió. Comida gratis y tortura por el precio de uno. Disfrutaría asustando al pobre colmillos que creyera que podía matarle, sin conocer su parte de brujo. Pasó por encima de un cadáver que yacía ante él a la entrada del pueblo y corrió hacia su cena.

Sus pasos le llevaron hacia tan solo unas calles más allá. A unos cincuenta metros de él una humana rubia se tambaleaba intentando no perder la consciencia. A su lado, otra chica sangrante bailaba sugerente, frente al vampiro en cuestión, que estaba sentado de espaldas a él. Kai se debatió entre partir una rama de un árbol y atravesarle el corazón, o hacerle creer que tenía ventaja sobre él para torturarlo después.

―Te sugiero que te largues. No tengo problema en beber sangre de vampiro ―comentó Kol con tranquilidad, sin ni siquiera volver la cabeza.

Kai sonrió ante la sorpresa; claro que le había oído, era de esperar.

―Gracias por prepararme la cena ― sonrió en respuesta, avanzando hacia ellos con lentitud y tranquilidad, casi balanceándose con chulería. Parecía un gran felino, un depredador peligroso.

En cuanto Kol lo percibió se levantó, y de frente a Kai caminó relajado. Los separaban unos pocos metros así que avanzó con paso humano, deleitándose con el previo a la evidente batalla.

―Debería haberte dicho que soy un original ―musitó Kol avanzando, amenazándole abiertamente.

Kai sonrió ampliamente, acelerando su paso.

―Debería haberte dicho que soy mitad brujo. Culpa mía, qué modales ―abrió la palma de la mano.

Como embestido por un camión invisible, Kol salió volando hacia atrás, rodando por el suelo hasta derribar una farola. Había aplastado a las humanas, y probablemente estaban muertas. Mierda, tendría que cenar frío.

―Eres uno de los herejes ―sonrió Kol casi divertido. Estaba sorprendido, había oído hablar de esos bichos pero era el primero que veía en toda su existencia.

―El mismo que viste y calza, aunque soy de lejos el mejor de todos. Sin embargo a mí no me importa en absoluto quién seas tú.

Una sacudida lanzó a Kol varios metros hacia arriba, y al instante la gravedad actuó, reventándole la espalda contra el suelo. El original gruñó como un tigre; iba a masacrar a ese tío. Sus vértebras tardaron un segundo en volver a su lugar y aunque era un vampiro y sanaba, aquello era jodidamente doloroso. Se levantó con un gruñido, sintiendo una ira sorda electrificándole las venas. Clavó una mirada fiera en Kai, y apretó la mandíbula.

Antes de que Kai pudiera percatarse, Kol ya estaba de pie frente a él, abriendo la mandíbula con fiereza y con los colmillos vampíricos desarrollados.

―Soy quien va a arrancarte la cabeza ―arrastró las palabras con un tono letal.

Apoyó su pie contra la rodilla de Kai y apretó en un golpe seco. Kai apretó los dientes con un quejido atronador, al tiempo que los huesos de la pierna sobresalían por detrás de su rodilla. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Kol lo cogió por la camiseta y lo lanzó por los aires contra un árbol.

―Kol Mikaelson, encantado ―deletreó con suficiencia. Esperó un par de segundos, mirando a su atacante, que hincaba las manos en el suelo con furia, todavía desmadejado contra el árbol―. ¿Eso es todo? ―sonrió alzando los brazos, incitándole, riéndose de él. Kai se limitó a clavar sus ojos contra el original.

Seguro de que aquel vampiro reciente no volvería a levantarse, Kol se dio la vuelta y se agachó junto a una de las chicas.

Kai le vio retraer el labio superior y extender los colmillos, pretendiendo beber de la humana. Tensó los músculos y musitó " _Motus"_.

Kol aulló al sentir una gruesa rama atravesarle la espalda hasta desgarrarle el frente de su camiseta, a la altura del esternón. Al instante, se encontró de espaldas contra el suelo y Kai estaba acuclillado junto a él, ocupando toda su visión. Se arrancó la estaca improvisada con un quejido en cuanto vio que Kai acercaba su mano al arma, estaba seguro de que la haría explotar en llamas con un hechizo y prefería tenerla lejos.

Sin embargo se le heló la sangre cuando el brujo posó un dedo contra su pecho encharcado.

Kai untó su yema índice en la sangre carmesí, y se la llevó a los labios, abrazando aquel líquido espeso con su boca. Cerró los ojos saboreándolo.

― El placer es mío ―gimió con una sonrisa.

A Kol le recorrió el cuerpo la curiosidad. Ese cabrón no se parecía a ningún vampiro que se hubiera encontrado antes. Le tenía inmovilizado contra el suelo por un hechizo y estaba lamiendo su sangre con los dedos. El original hizo amago de revolverse, pero más bien porque sin explicación alguna había sentido un latigazo en su miembro.

―Te voy a partir en dos ―le aseguró Kol en un tono seguro y tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa. Era absolutamente letal.

―¡Oh, no me digas! Qué travieso ―sonrió Kai ampliamente con diversión, y alzó sus cejas riéndose de él. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios. Esa sangre… sus venas se estremecieron con una oleada de excitación.

Ante la mirada directa y atenta de Kol, que no podía ―y tal vez tampoco quería― moverse, Kai desarrolló sus colmillos al tiempo que sus ojos se oscurecían. Sin poder pensar, oír u oler nada más en el mundo, se inclinó hacia Kol y, sin preocuparse de apartar la tela de la camiseta, le clavó los colmillos en el pecho.

Kol cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

Su incomodidad creció contra la bragueta de sus pantalones.

Al ver a aquel brujo con los labios teñidos de su sangre… Tomó la decisión. Lanzó a Kai hacia un lado de un empujón, y al momento lo agarró por la camiseta y lo arrastró junto a él. Atravesaron la puerta de una casa ―ya deshabitada, gracias al vampiro―, y Kol clavó una mirada lujuriosa sobre el brujo.

―¿Alguna vez has tenido a un hombre por detrás? ―le interrogó con voz grave, acomodándose el escozor de sus pantalones por encima de la tela con la mano.

A Kai se le secó la garganta. La verdad, podía más su indignación que el hambre que había sentido hasta ahora. Le partiría el cuello al colmillos ese y se largaría de allí. Encontraría sangre en otro lado.

Kol vio la desconfianza en la mirada del hereje, y supo que nunca le habían abierto.

Se iba a divertir.

―Acércate y suéltame los pantalones ―musitó entre la petición y la orden.

Kai no dudo. Alzó su mano y Kol salió volando contra el ventanal del balcón. Se destrozó la piel de la espalda contra los cristales.

―Era una camiseta nueva ―gruñó con una nota de fastidio, al tiempo que Kai volvía a alzar la mano. ―Vas a soltarme el pantalón. Ahora ―paladeó, hechizándole con la mirada fija sobre los ojos.

Kai, contra su voluntad y sin terminar de entender a su puto cuerpo llevó las manos hasta el botón delantero de Kol, debajo de su ombligo, rozando sin querer el vello oscuro que se perdía en los pantalones del vampiro. Le bajó la cremallera de la bragueta con una desesperante rapidez.

―Arrodíllate ― masculló Kol casi con dolor por lo caliente que le ponía la mirada vidriosa de Kai. Sabía que estaba asustado, pero la punzada sexual en sus ojos era innegable. Le dedicó una media sonrisa con toda la maldad que pudo, pero los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo ―Puedo oler tu miedo, tío.

Kai clavó las rodillas en el suelo, sintiendo que, perdiendo toda su voluntad, su propio miembro comenzaba a humedecer sus calzoncillos de líquido preseminal. Apretó la mandíbula acojonado y cachondo a partes iguales por lo que vendría. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no le partía el cuello a ese tío y se largaba de ahí? En vez de eso, observó atentamente cómo Kol se abría la muñeca con sus dientes al tiempo que se bajaba los boxers con la otra mano.

―Lame mi sangre ―arrastró las palabras Kol, con la garganta seca. Aún no le había tocado y ya le ardía la polla de excitación.

El miembro pétreo se posicionó a tan solo dos centímetros de la boca de Kai, haciéndole salivar secretamente. Se le endureció el pene como una roca al ver que Kol dejaba caer su sangre sobre toda su longitud.

Sin poder evitarlo por más que quiso, Kai abrió su boca rojo de la ira, y comenzó a lamer como si la vida le fuera en ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kol puso una mano sobre la espalda desnuda de Kai, instándole a inclinarse sobre la pared. Con la rodilla le separó las piernas, y comenzó a masajearse su erección.

Sintió que el brujo echaba un vistazo nervioso hacia él, y no pudo más que poner sus labios sobre su cuello.

―Te va a gustar ―musitó para tranquilizarle levemente.

Kol se llevó dos dedos a la boca, los lamió lentamente y apoyó la otra mano en la cadera de Kai. Llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada trasera, acariciándola durante un par de segundos de forma superficial, para meterlo hasta los nudillos al instante siguiente. Kai apretó los dientes y gruñó con incomodidad, hasta que el vaivén de aquel dedo comenzó a hacerle gruñir de forma gutural. Al segundo dedo cerró los ojos, y al tercero comenzó a gemir sin vergüenza alguna, como un animal violento montando a su hembra. Nunca había sentido tanto placer.

Hasta que sintió la masculinidad del original apretarse contra su entrada, vergonzosamente abierta a esas alturas, hasta que pudo meter la mitad en él. De golpe.

El Mikaelson gimió a punto de correrse, parecía un humano virgen y adolescente, pero ese cabrón estaba demasiado estrecho. Sin piedad, comenzó a bambolear las caderas.

Kai clavó los dedos en la pared hasta atravesarla. Kol le abría sin compasión y le estaba matando de placer, pero le aprisionaba las manos contra la pared y no podía tener ninguna liberación. La polla empezaba a dolerle horrores, pero… joder, estaba a punto de correrse sin ni siquiera tocarse. Kol no mentía, le había dicho que le iba a partir en dos y por Dios que lo parecía.

Los gruñidos fieros de Kol retumbaron por la casa. El brujo le estaba exprimiendo como nunca había sentido, y eso hacía evidente que Kai era virgen, al menos en cuanto a su culo se refería, y eso le tenía a punto de reventar.

Sin embargo, el chico parecía algo frustrado y todavía no le dejaba entrar hasta el fondo, así que Kol desarrolló los colmillos y le lamió la nuca con suavidad.

Kai sintió cómo los colmillos del vampiro le atravesaban la piel de la nuca, al tiempo que unos labios húmedos le abrazaban la piel y una cálida lengua experta le acariciaba las incisiones abiertas. Un gemido animal atronó en su pecho, y Kol pudo meterse en él por entero. Entró y salió con fuerza de él, pero no duró con vida ni dos embestidas más. Tembló contra la espalda de Kai al tiempo que se corría en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Sintió que Kol salía de su cuerpo poco a poco, recuperando el aliento, y pudo escucharle sonreír cuando su esencia comenzó a escurrirse fuera del cuerpo de Kai, goteando contra el suelo. Kol esperó unos segundos, pero con una oleada de orgullo comprobó que a Kai le temblaban las piernas y no se podía mover del sitio.

Kai sintió que aquel tío se arrodillaba detrás de él y le separaba las nalgas con las manos, inspeccionándole. Apretó la mandíbula, gimiendo con fuerza al sentir aquella lengua áspera recorrer el camino desde sus testículos hasta la entrada de su culo.

―Me pones de rodillas cuando gimes así ―masculló Kol sintiendo un latigazo caliente recorrerle la polla. No podía creer que se le estuviera poniendo dura otra vez.

Kai aulló a punto de correrse. Juraría que tenía los huevos morados de la insatisfacción. Estaba caliente como nunca, pero necesitaba algún tipo de roce en su miembro, así que se volteó con rapidez. Agarró a Kol con fuerza por el pelo y le obligó a tumbarse boca arriba. Musitó un hechizo, haciéndole recoger las piernas y sostenérselas el mismo contra su pecho. Kol no supo si se sintió avergonzado al sentir cómo la saliva de ese chaval resbalaba hacia su interior, o si sencillamente iba a explotar de nuevo.

―Mi turno. Agárrate ―graznó Kai intentando sonar divertido y rastrero, pero el deseo era bastante más fuerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kol se despertó con el suelo arañándole la cara. Estaba completamente solo en aquella casa, y juraría que tenía semen ajeno en la comisura de los labios.

Un escozor infernal le taladró la piel de la nalga cuando intentó levantarse. Con un gruñido llevó la mano hacia el dolor, y comprobó que tenía una herida mágicamente abierta en la nalga, con forma de "K". Es más, al mover la mano comprobó que un lápiz le atravesaba desde la muñeca hasta sobresalir por la palma, sosteniendo un papel en el estaba escrito un número de móvil y un "Sí, el placer es mío".

.

.

.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado, especialmente a mi AI._

 _Dadme vuestra opinión, porfa. Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan... tan, y no sé si me he pasado._

 _Gracias por leer,_

 _ **eos**. _


End file.
